This invention relates to misting systems and in particular to a misting system nozzle holder with a manual slide shut-off valve.
One conventional form of misting system used in providing misting spray onto produce and the like comprises an assembly wherein misting nozzles are in continuous open communication with a liquid supply inlet. In such systems, prevention of the delivery of the misting spray requires either the delivery to the assembly be discontinued, or that the nozzles be removed and replaced with a closure plug, or the nozzles be removed, provided with a closure plug internally thereof, and reinstalled so that the installed closure plug prevents further flow therethrough.
Other misting systems permit facilitated shut-off of selected misting heads as desired by incorporating a valve into the misting head. One exemplary system mounts a nozzle to a swivel arm on a cylindrical rotor. Flow can be selectively provided to an individual nozzle by rotating the swivel arm about the cylindrical rotor.
In accordance with the invention there is provided a misting system valve assembly using a manual slide shut-off valve.
Broadly, there is disclosed herein a misting system valve assembly comprising a conduit connectable to a pressurized fluid supply, the conduit including a through opening. A sleeve is telescopically received on the conduit. The sleeve is adapted to support a nozzle. The sleeve has a sleeve opening therethrough for selectively delivering pressurized fluid to the nozzle. The sleeve is moveable on the conduit between an open position where the conduit through opening is in communication with the sleeve opening and a closed position where the conduit through opening is not in communication with the sleeve opening.
It is a feature of the invention that the conduit and sleeve are cylindrical.
It is another feature of the invention to provide an annular outwardly opening groove in the conduit and the conduit through opening opens into the groove.
It is still another feature of the invention to provide a pair of O-rings disposed on the conduit on either side of the through opening.
It is still another feature of the invention to provide stop means for limiting axial movement of the sleeve on the conduit. The stop means may comprise retaining clips mounted to the conduit on opposite sides of the through opening.
It is still a further feature of the invention to provide stop means for limiting rotary movement of the sleeve on the conduit. The stop means may comprise an element protruding outwardly from the conduit and receivable in an axially extending groove in the sleeve. The element may comprise a ball bearing receivable in a depression in the conduit.
It is still a further feature of the invention that the sleeve includes an adaptor extending radially therefrom for removably receiving a nozzle.
Further features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the specification and from the drawings.